


Pretty Faunus Girl

by loki89



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki89/pseuds/loki89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His first instinct was to usually save his own tail before anything during a fight. Usually it was Sun himself to start the fight in general, but when it was a.. striking fanus girl starting the fight.. well that was a different story. His instinct.. changed. To Protect her. Though, she didn’t need it. Blake could hold her own in a fight extremely well. This only proved to Sun what he felt wasn’t.. normal. Sun Wukong, had a crush. </p>
<p>(The story is better than the summery I promise.) (Maybe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Faunus Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I have never in all my life, written a RWBY fic before. This is unbeta'd, and probably really crappy.  
> Hope you enjoy it anyways.

He had only been by her side for a few days. A few quiet, long, days. It consisted of small talk and walking mostly, a few weird looks thrown in for good measure. Sun himself was wondering why he was still bothering with her. Maybe it was the fact that they were both faunus, both seen as outcasts. Maybe it was because they were both running away from something. Whatever the reason, Sun had just knew he had to stay with her. It seemed in the end, he learned more about her, and the reason to stay became all too clear. He barely knew her. Almost right away though he felt a connection with her. Again, maybe it was the faunus thing. 

His first real thought of her was when he wasn’t with her. When he had stolen some food. Not for himself, but for Blake. He grabbed another piece of fruit last minute for himself, to cover up the fact he was looking out for her only. She rejected the fruit of course, but in a way, Sun was kind of glad. It gave him an excuse to be snarky at her. Girls liked that right? When men were snarky? 

His first instinct was to usually save his own tail before anything during a fight. Usually it was Sun himself to start the fight in general, but when it was a.. striking fanus girl starting the fight.. well that was a different story. His instinct.. changed. To Protect her. Though, she didn’t need it. Blake could hold her own in a fight extremely well. This only proved to Sun what he felt wasn’t.. normal. Sun Wukong, had a crush. 

In his eyes, she was perfect. Fighter, Faunus, sweet, honest. Sun was feeling things he didn’t know how to cope with. All good things must come to an end though, and eventually, Blake went back to Beacon. This left Sun some time to himself, to wrap his mind over the past few days. 

He came to a few conclusions. The first one was that he liked her. A lot. Every waking moment had been filled with thoughts of the pretty faunus girl. The second conclusion was that he needed to tell her. He wanted to tell her so badly. Like how you would share good news with your best friend, that’s how bad he wanted to tell her. He wasn’t even thinking of the consequences of rejection, he finally had found someone he found to meet the qualifications of perfect. He wanted the world to know that finally found someone to fit in with. 

These bold conclusions were met by sudden doubt. It made Sun stop and think for a moment. He had only known her for a few days now. Sure love at first sight was a rumor, but he thought for a split second that maybe he was taking things too fast. A few deep breaths, and Sun came to his final thought: He would tell her, but slowly. Maybe rushing up to her and screaming that he liked her was too.. freaky. Blake was laid back, though sun could be too when he wanted. She liked calm, peaceful situations, no doubt a side effect from having run with the Black Fang for a while. He would mention it to her gently, calmly and the rest would span out from there. Hopefully. 

Sun woke up the next morning bright and early, intending on making it to Beacon early enough to run into Blake. He made the last minute decision to buy her flowers just as he was about to walk onto the school grounds. Buying was out of the question for Sun. It wasn’t in his nature to ‘buy’ things. He acquired whatever he needed through means of other ways. In this case ‘other ways’ meant ripping up some dandy lions from a patch of grass nearby. They weren’t roses or anything beautiful, but there were something. Something was better than nothing. Taking a deep breath, Sun entered the majestic grounds of Beacon, about to do something he was sure to call a ‘spur of the moment’. 

Sun hadn’t been on Beacon’s campus before, sure he had heard of the school before, but never expected it to be this.. grand. It was massive to top it all off. Finding Blake seemed to be near impossible. Tail twitching, Sun started walking deeper into the body of the campus, getting himself more and more lost. He clutched the weeds in his hands, sweaty palms surely destroying the delicate stems. Stares and whispers surrounded him as Sun walked through a group of students. It seems most of the students here hadn’t seen a faunus with a tail, or just generally never seen a faunus before. Sun was used to the looks and stares, and with a bigger task at hand, he didn’t have time to pick fights with the other teenagers. 

Sun was convinced he had been walking for nearly an hour now, and was almost ready to pitch the weeds aside and move on with his life, when the exact opposite happened. 

“Sun?” It was Blake’s perfectly balanced tone. Her smooth voice could make heads snap anytime of the day, and it certainly did for Sun. He turned around, tail swishing and curling and uncurling. Blake was there alright, but not in the way he had expected. She was with the pretty blonde girl. Yang, he thought her name was. Blake mentioned her a lot when it came to the small talk portion of Sun and her’s time together, and they had met briefly when Torchwick chose to be the bully he was. Yang’s arm was neatly wrapped around Blake’s, holding each other’s hands. Their hands molded perfectly together, as if they were.. made for each other. Blake leaned her head towards Yang’s, moving her body closer together so their foreheads touched. Looks of pure bliss written all over their faces. 

“Sun, what are you doing here?” Blake said, a smile on her lips. Yang was smiling too. Sun couldn’t help but smile back. He quickly put his flower clad hand behind his back, dropping the bright yellow weeds to the ground. 

“Nothing really.. just thought I’d say hi. Check out this joint. Pretty nifty…” He said, trying not to sound as.. empty as he felt. Blake smiled. 

“It’s good to see you again. You know Yang, right?” She said, gesturing to her friend with her free hand. Sun smiled, nodding a bit too long that what was considered normal. In the distance, the sound of a bell chiming could be heard. Yang turned to Sun, her arm stretched midway to shake his hand.   
“Oops, We better go..” She said, turning to Blake. Blake looked at Sun, then back at Yang.   
“You’re going to be hanging around I assume?” She asked Sun, who had fallen into a slight.. hollow trance. He nodded quickly.   
“Of course. Not like I got anything better to do.” he said, smiling and shrugging. Blake nodded, smiling. The two girls turned and started to walk away, the two swinging their hands back and forth, courtesy of Yang.   
“See you around, Sun!” Yang called back. Sun forced a chuckle out of his throat. Turning to walk in the opposite direction. 

He should have expected this almost, He thought. No one would fall for someone like him. So many sad, angry, denying thoughts crossed his mind. He turned back, to see if he could catch one last look at the perfect girl he thought he had a chance with. It looked like the two girls were parting to go to separate classes, Blake leaning up to kiss Yang lightly on the lips, as a parting gesture. Certainly more than friends. Sun’s glare that he wore softened. She was happy. Yang was happy. The two were in pure bliss. Sun smiled. He was happy that she was happy. Even if it wasn’t him who could make her happy, He was happy that she smiled whenever she looked at Yang. That way Yang looked at Blake in adoration.

Sun stopped slightly, leaning down to pick up the dandy lion off the ground. He shoved it behind his ear, the flower blending into his hair. Blake’s voice still lingered in his mind, Yang was a very lucky girl, to be able to hear it all she wanted. Sun had Blake’s friendship after all, and at the moment, he was content with just that. He would have to be.


End file.
